User talk:Opdagon
Mammals descend from Synapsids, therefore they are Synapsids? Please note that the challenge I made few posts ago wasn't about proving that there are people that accept what you said, but that there aren't opposing views. I proved above that the system you use to justify dinosaurs = birds is not universally accepted and in fact criticized one. That was the point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:47, January 7, 2018 (UTC) In interest of getting this argument finally over, please see here and especially "they are descendants of extinct dinosaurs with feathers, making them the only surviving dinosaurs according to cladistics", cladistics being system of classifying animals. It's widely accepted system but not without criticism. That dinosaur page doesn't mention this part means that regardless which way you go, one of those pages needs editing. Even going with the cladistics, this means that birds are Variation of dinosaurs as there's is way too many differences between them, which I'm willing to accept. That said, as with all animal pages that doesn't mean dinosaurs adds birds to Applications but that they go to Variations and that dinosaurs don't go to Applications of birds but to Associations. This is acceptable? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, January 7, 2018 (UTC) That's basically what I was talking about. Incidentally, as you added Bloodlessness/Heartlessness to Insect Physiology, you should add them to its Variations as well. Unless bees, cockroaches, etc. do have those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Animals that are Variations are in Variations of the base (...we never got around naming the page powers are variations of) and on their own page the base is on top of the page and in Associations. Looks like no one got around adding that in Snake Physiology, fixed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:24, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Changed, this has been dragging far too long already. If it bother you too much, tell me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:31, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Something not up your standards? Still waiting you to add Bloodlessness/Heartlessness to Insect Physiology Variation pages Butterfly Physiology, Bee Physiology, etc). Or I could remove them from IP. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:48, January 8, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:57, January 11, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:03, January 12, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. Also, again, looking like something doesn't make it something. That some insects look like n´bees/wasps doesn't make them one. Even if spider looks like ant, it isn't one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:11, January 13, 2018 (UTC) You're mixing legendary and heraldic leopards into one entity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:44, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Read the page, legendary panther "is a creature out of ancient legend that resembles a big cat with a multicoloured hide. Under medieval belief, after feasting, the panther will sleep in a cave for a total of three days. After this period ends, the panther roars, in the process emitting a sweet smelling odor. This odor draws in any creatures who smell it (the dragon being the only creature immune), they are eaten by the panther, and the cycle begins again." No single mention on anything you keep adding. What you add is from the heraldry section and nowhere else. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:37, February 4, 2018 (UTC) OK, I'm taking that back, but it still says that it's usually cat. Does the last Edit work for you? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:40, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Crocotta have Placoderm like jaw/teeth structure, that doesn't make them fish. You're again going with the looks like = it is. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:43, February 5, 2018 (UTC) You're again going with the looks like = it is. Some dragons may have cat, raptor or snake like features, that doesn't make them those animals any more than cephalopods having beaks make them birds. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:00, February 6, 2018 (UTC) How does beak relate to enhanced senses? Only sense it would deal with are smell and taste and aside very few cases those are weak spots for birds. Cetaceans are associated with a great number of mystical and supernatural abilities in mythology and folklore. How does Basilosaurus have anything to do with those and while I can sort of understand Dinosaur Physiology, where do you get Dinosaur Manipulation? In other words: source/link. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:48, February 20, 2018 (UTC) What makes you think that Impossible Physiology in Ouroboros Physiology is just about biting their own tail? It's more about that it can keep eating itself constantly without running out of material. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:37, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Talk/Comments, NOT Edit/undo. Those may be possible results of the power, NOT the power. Maybe Techniques, but that is more dependent on the Limitations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:08, February 28, 2018 (UTC) stop making stuff up. Black Holes do not make sound, as sound does not exist in the vacuum of space. Nor do they create stars. And yes, you are making stuff up. The only thing black holes emit is hawking radiation, and even that is not totally proven. Don't add that back. Black Holes absorb everything that enters them, and nothing is generated from them except when they first form. Don't make stuff up that isn't true.SageM (talk) 21:24, February 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also your getting your information confused, its a galaxy cluster thats emitting sound. Not the black hole itself. Black Holes by there very definition do not and cannot emit anything other then hawking radiation. That is a proven concept, and it literally states that on not only wikipedia but any page related to black holes. A White Hole is the only thing that can emit anything, as its the opposite to a black hole, but its only a theory and it isn't proven whether or not it can exist. Thus your information is wrong and it had to be removed.SageM (talk) 21:34, February 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM If its emitting something then its not considered a black hole. Think about this for a second, how can something that absorbs anything that enters it so completely that not even light itself can escape from it emit any kind of sound? Its simple logic really, if its emitting something then it can't be a black hole. As thats what a black hole is defined as. Nothing can escape from it and it can't produce anything as pull of gravity from it wouldn't let it happen. The article is inaccurate and out of date, please stop adding it back.SageM (talk) 21:48, February 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM This is your source of information- "The sound waves appear to be generated by the inflation of bubbles of relativistic plasma by the central active galactic nucleus" There is nothing that says that the sound was created by a black hole. Its plasma that made the sound, not a black hole. So yes, you got your information confused and it was totally inaccurate. You didn't bother to do the research you just automatically assumed it was created by a black hole. Don't post information like that again unless you double check it.SageM (talk) 21:56, February 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Your edit would have been undone even if I didn't do anything. This has been explained to you in the past that most of your edits are either unnecessary or incorrect, and yet you continue to ignore others warnings about it. So just stop already.SageM (talk) 20:24, March 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM I don't have too, your edits are unnecessary. You have been asked several times to stop doing so, most notably by the admins. They have explained this to you to stop adding facts that don't fit. You also did the same thing on the Monster Musume wikia and even they removed your edits. Your not helping your case, so you might as well leave it alone. Your edits would be undone no matter what you say, as they have been in the past. So stop removing information and users, as its already been proven that you are totally incorrect on this. I proved to you that your edit on black hole physiology was wrong, and your other edits were also incorrect as well. So just stop, if you want to edit thats fine. But removing listed proven information is not. As for the chameleon page, limited camouflage is already the correct application, and randall has shown plenty of traits related to chameleons in the Monsters Inc film. Your facts are not true or are unnecessary, this has been proven to you and yet you still post them as if they were.SageM (talk) 20:42, March 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM